


How Could I Not?

by Connork1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor & North (Detroit: Become Human) Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Lovesick idiots, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Markus (Detroit: Become Human), north gets shit done, oblivious fools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connork1000/pseuds/Connork1000
Summary: North confronts Markus about his infatuation with Connor, but upon learning that the RK200 apparently has no intention of doing anything about his feelings, she decides to take control of the situation herself.Other wise known as: "That Time North Got Sick of Playing Agony Aunt to Her Two Idiots and Took Matters Into Her Own Hands"
Relationships: Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	How Could I Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Tumblr prompt - "Things you said that I wasn't meant to hear"

“I just don’t understand Markus, since when has facing difficult conversations ever been an issue with you?”

Markus runs a hand over his face in annoyance. They had been going in circles now with this conversation for almost half an hour, with him trying to drop the topic at every opportunity that presented itself and with North stubbornly ignoring his attempts.

“It’s more complicated than that and you know it”

North snorts at his response and folds her arms across her chest, making sure it was obvious that she was laughing at him rather than with him.

“Your crush is more complicated than securing the rights and freedom of an entire species?”

”It isn’t just a “crush” North” he retorts.

She raises an eyebrow.

“Then what is it then?”

Markus fails to answer immediately, mouth opening and closing silently for a few moments before deciding to leave it stubbornly shut as his gaze drifts from Norths eyes towards an unfocused spot somewhere to her left.

Her tone takes on a warning edge and she narrows her eyes at her friend.

“Markus?”

It takes another silent moment of opening and closing his mouth for the RK200 to finally respond

”I…I really think I love him. I mean, I love all of you don’t get me wrong but, this feels different than that”

”Hm…” She takes a moment to consider this, pursing her lips ”Sounds like you should just tell him then”

”I can’t”

”Why not?”

Markus flails his arms in a circle before he can stop himself and his voice raises involuntarily.

“Because it’s more complicated than that!”

North lapses into silence. The circular nature of their conversation having once more made it another three hundred and sixty degrees around. She readjusts her tactics before resuming the inquisition.

”Why?”

”I've already told you! I can’t just walk up to him and…”

”no, no that's not what I’m asking” She cuts him off sharply “I’m asking why do you love him?”

Markus blinks at her for a moment, mouth slightly ajar in a wordless stare. It takes him over thirty seconds to come up with a response that he feels could adequately convey why he feels the way he does towards the RK800. When he does, the four words that escape from his lips feel like a cop-out, a placeholder for everything he can't bring himself to say but nonetheless they seem to smoothen the interrogative frown between Norths brows into a soft, almost overwhelmed expression that he doesn’t think he has ever seen on the other androids face before.

This is why he is so surprised when she promptly pivots in her steel-capped boots and exits the office without another word. 

At least that roundabout of a conversation had been broken.

Trying to express his feelings to North while also trying to convey the reason he could /only/ express his feelings to North - as opposed to the other relevant party - had left him feeling drained and slightly upset that he couldn’t be as assertive about how he felt towards Connor as she expected him to be, as he was about every other aspect of his life. It took him six and a half minutes and one hundred and fifty milliliters of thirium before his circuits felt steady enough to sit down again at his desk and resume working his way through the frankly massive backlog of tasks on his agenda, and barely six seconds after his ass had hit the chair for North to burst back into the room announced.

This time with Connor in tow. 

The RK800 looked about as confused as Markus felt startled by the sudden intrusion, his left wrist held firmly in Norths right hand. Having obviously been all but dragged up to the office by the smaller android. 

“Right” She began “Connor sit down”

He complied immediately, perching himself delicately in the chair on the other side of Markus’ desk, knees together and hands resting in his lap as his eyes darted between the other two people in the room.

”Did I do something wrong?” He queried, still dividing his attention between North and Markus.

”No sweetie” North answered while patting the RK800 on the head only slightly patronizingly. “I’m just sick of both of you and need to intervene since no one else is going to”

Markus’ thirium pump began picking up speed as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a miniature wireless speaker.

”I wanted to play you back a little conversation we had” She said sweetly, glancing with a smile from Markus to Connor.

Markus’ thirium pump now felt that it was about to malfunction and possibly catch fire in the middle of his chest, she wouldn’t, he thought, but then again this was North. He was about to interrupt her and possibly snatch the device off of the table and drag her bodily from the room when he was beaten to the chase by Connor.

”North…”

He spoke with a quiet, tense edge to his voice but the word was surely intended to be spoken as a warning. His pale hand began reaching out towards the speaker, but North was closer. She snatched it out of his reach, holding it above her head as she mentally “pressed play” on the recording.

”Why do you love him?”

Markus was now absolutely certain that he was going to suffer some sort of serious malfunction. Could an android have a heart attack? a stroke? Was he about to spontaneously develop the ability to form a massively fatal blood clot out of his own thirium just to escape from his office and his obviously sadistic friend who was apparently hell-bent on ruining his life? There was an odd quality to the recording, like a distorted echo, the words coming out not quite in sync with themselves. Had Markus not been in the midst of a complete nervous breakdown he may have taken the time to ponder this.

He may also have taken the time to register the pure horror that had also befallen the expression of the android seated across from him. Connor looked about as ready to hit something/ burst into tears and flee the room as Markus was to welcome his inevitable spontaneous shutdown. However, neither android had time to execute their swift exits from their situation/ earthly life before the recording continued playing. In the same…odd…echoing tone. But this time there were definitely two distinct voices reciting the words.

”How could I not?”

It dawns on both of the androids simultaneously that the odd, echoing quality to the recording did not, in fact, come from any sort of distortion or corruption but was present because they were listening to two separate conversations in which North had asked them the same question…and they had answered the same? 

The two RKs finally tore their gazes away from the offending device in Norths hands and towards each other, both now wearing the same, soft, overwhelmed expression that Makus’ had seen painted on North's face barely ten minutes ago.

The WR400 returned the miniature speaker to her inside pocket, smirking slightly as she observed the lovestruck, goldfish-esque expressions that had overtaken her two friends as each tried to figure out what to say next. In truth the speaker had been solely for dramatic effect, she could have easily sent audio files of their respective conversations to the other party or played the recordings directly from her own vocal component, or she could have simply just told them. But that wasn’t how North rolled.

”Well boys, I’m going to leave you to it, I don’t want to be privy to anything that you two get up to in this room after this” She announced without further ado, savoring the brief, mortified expressions on their faces.

She swung the office door open before either had a chance to formulate a comeback, hesitating just long enough once past the threshold to see the gentle smile creeping up the corners of Markus’ lips as his focus returned to Connor before the sight was secreted away behind the closed door.

She loved her two idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovely! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please drop me a comment! they give me life!  
> If you didnt enjoy this story, please drop me a comment! what did I do wrong!
> 
> Also come hang out with me on tumblr at connork1000
> 
> Peace  
> x


End file.
